Be Prepared Fiona's Versoin
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: I'm surprised how well this came out. See how Fiona sings the version for Be Prepared from the Lion King.


**This idea came from listening to this song.**

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing! This song isn't mine!**

Fiona: I know that your lust for revenge is as mad as rabid mad dog. (walking to where Leah was hanging upside down and listening to her mp3 player) As quiet as you are, listen to me! (smacks the mp3 player out of Leah's hands and earbuds onto the ground making her fall on her head and stand up in a salute) My words are a matter of victory. (walking around Leah) It's clear from your vacant expression. You're not fully grasping my meaning. (walks away from the twenty year old woman with her arms folded) But we're talking fighting for succession.

Shrek and Carley: (laying on a rock yawning in boredom)

Fiona: (Sees this and walks up to Shrek that made him fall ) Even you two can't be caught unaware. (sees Shrek falling in a small pond of hot water who screams and jumps out of it. Carley followed behind him who fell ontop of Shrek which made him fall to the ground once again) So prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for amazing news! A shinning new era is tip toeing nearer.

Carley: (sorely getting up) And what about us?

Fiona: Follow if you've got guts. I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded. For, at last, I'll being giving my dues. And in justice amazingly squared, (jumps on a high ledge) be prepared!

Naruto: Yeah, we'll be ready!... Uh, for what?

Fiona: (on a ledge) For the death and take over of Rumpelstiltskin.

Naruto: (climbing on the ledge where Fiona is): Why? Is he sick or something?

Fiona: (grabs Naruto by the collar) No, you idiot. We're gonna kill him. And probably a few witches, too, if they get in the way. (lets Naruto go who falls on his butt)

Brogan: Sweet! This means no king or anything!

Cookie: Yeah. And we'll finally be free!

Naruto, Cookie, and Brogan cheering as Fiona interrupts them.

Fiona: You fools. We need _someone _to run the kingdom.

Naruto: Why can't you do it, then if you're so concerned.

Fiona: Me? Be Queen of a kingdom? No way! It cramps my style.

Brogan: Yeah, and I don't see her as being a Queen of any kind.

Cookie: Yeah, you do have a point.

Talking amongst themselves as Leah says.

Leah: Uh, guys. The song?

Cookie: Oh. Right.

Solders: Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight. (Switches to the ogre solders marching in rows of ten to twenty men and woman as while looking at Fiona) Her strength will be soon be commended. With a fighter who will be all-time adored.

Fiona: (still on the ledge now on her back casually using her dagger to pick her nails and teeth) And of course with all of this I'll be expecting to take responsibility of course. (sighs at that while watching the ogres marching below her as she draped one leg over the ledge she was on) The future is full of surprises. And though I'm the main adverse. The point that I _must _emphasize is.. (stands up and jumps off of the ledge and onto the ground that was beginning to crack as Fiona points at a male ogre who was afraid of her from what she said next) You screw this up, you'll answer to me! (The ogre screams like a girl before falling down into the creaks the were growing more and more with fire, steam and ash coming out of them) So prepare for the war of the century. Be prepared for the bloodiest fight!

Three ogres: La, la, la!

The rocks below everyone's feet began to rise above the ground and into the sky

Other ogres: (in the background singing and dancing) We'll be free. Victory We'll be free. Victory.

Fiona: Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning decades of denial is simply why I will fight undisputed, respected, saluted, and see for the warrior I am! Yes, my blade and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!

Everyone dancing while the fire was becoming more aggressive.

Leah, Carley, Ogre Child, Shrek, Jen, and Brogan: Yes, our blades and ambitions are bared...

Everyone: Be prepared! (they cheered and yelled for the upcoming attack that's coming up for them as everything went black except for Fiona's dark blue eyes.)

**A/N: A bit rushed, I know, but I had this in my head while listening to how it could relate to Alternate Fiona and her revenge for taking over the kingdom and everything.**

**I hope like it. I might do one for Rumpelstiltskin singing the In the Dark of the Night song. **


End file.
